1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly used for high-speed signal transmission. The application relates to a copending application filed on Jul. 16, 2013, titled with “CABLE CONNECTOR” having the same inventors and the same assignee with the instant application.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,049B1 issued to Wu on Jul. 3, 2007 discloses an electronic device interconnection system. The electronic device interconnection system comprises: a plug connector comprising: a metallic housing defining a roomage; a printed circuit board received in the roomage; at least one cable electrically connected with the printed circuit board; and a receptacle connector mating with the plug connector, comprising: an insulated housing defining a receiving passage; a plurality of terminals received in the insulated housing; a metal shell defining a body portion with a hollow to receive the insulated housing. In the existing technology, the cable usually have a plurality of sets of conductive wires. Each set of conductive wire usually comprises two differential signal conductors and a grounding conductor formed therein. And the PCB defines several groups of differential signal conductive pads electrically connected with the plurality of differential signal conductors, and a plurality of grounding conductive pads electrically connected with the plurality of grounding conductors. Each of grounding conductive pad is located adjacent to two signal conductive pads. Thus, a grounding conductor and two signal conductors of a set of wire are respectively soldered to two signal conductive pads and a grounding pad adjacent to the two signal conductive pads.
A cable of the above said plug connector is used for transmitting differential mode signals. However, in actual system, a differential-mode signal may be transformed to be a common-mode signal due to several factors, such as impedance discontinuities, interference between two adjacent signal transmitting and noise interference of power supply. According to above said arrangement of the conductive pads of the above said PCB, a proportion of differential-mode signals transformed to be common-mode signals is larger. As a result, quality of signal transmission of the plug connector will be affected by the signal transmission from differential-mode signals converted to common-mode signals.
Hence, an improved cable assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.